Vehicle washer systems require reservoirs to retain the fluid until needed. The required fluid reservoir size is increasing as more features on vehicles need washing, e.g. rear windows, headlights, etc. However, vehicle packaging space is limited for such reservoirs. Typically, washer reservoirs are injection molded using thin wall or light weight structure. The washer reservoirs then have to be welded. The current welding approach is a weld flange at 90 degree (perpendicular to reservoir walls). This creates a limited weld surface area and requires a minimum proximity to other components with high thermal conditions, which takes up limited packaging space within a vehicle. However, a direct fracture point at the internal weld is created that can be breached during freeze conditions, vibration testing, and from thermal shock.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.